


The God Of Asgard // Loki x Reader

by charredmountain



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: /Reader, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fanfiction, Mystery, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charredmountain/pseuds/charredmountain
Summary: Drawn to a discarded room, you discover that the enigmatic mirror that forms a means of communication with a certain stranger also grasps your potential destiny beyond your comprehension.





	The God Of Asgard // Loki x Reader

Sunlight filters through the window panes, reflecting particles of an accumulating amount of dust grimly coating the spacious low ceiling attic. You cough at increasing intervals as you venture further into the clearing, rubbing your irritated orbs with a plastered frown. Rows of windows line up overhead, illuminating all knick-knacks and long stored away items.

An elongated stand is draped in an emerald curtain, flowing to the oak planks creaking below your soles. A sharp glint peaks from the stiff worn fabric. Your fingers inch towards the deep creases, brushing over the faded engraved patterns with peaked intrigue. Your expression contorts into a grimace at the spray of dust entering your lungs, causing another fit of coughs. As soon as you manage to lift your eyelids, you stare in awe at a pristine mirror encased in intricate gold with turquoise gems lining the brim, not swaying to the aged atmosphere.

After a thorough inspection, you catch sight of your reflection, cheeks smeared with soot and (H/C) hair harboring a plethora of dust particles. With sudden insecurity, you find your gaze at the bottom of the plane of glass and squint at the silver markings of calligraphy gracefully scrawled. 

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall-" 

You pause, chuckling for a moment while shaking your head in disbelief.

"Who is the fairest one of all?"

You subconsciously hold your breath for some sort of sign, a wisp of miraculous magic, a throaty boom to call out an answer that most once wanted. With a few humiliating seconds, you hastily spew it out and saunter towards the door. 

"Do you really think I'm going to say 'you'?


End file.
